


Proving It

by sailingonstardust



Series: All About Us [1]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, hando - Freeform, hanlando, solorissian, two bros chilling in the falcon zero feet apart cuz they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: “You know,” Lando interrupts Han in the middle of a story about a seedy club and two twi’leks, “you can talk, and talk, and talk, but I don’t believe half the things you’re saying for even a second.”Han raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?”Lando smirks. “You expect me to believe you sucked off an askajian?Afterhe hydrated? Honestly, I doubt you could even shut up long enough to fit your mouth around ahuman.” He cocks his head to the side with challenge clear in his eyes, then watches Han roll his own and rub his hand over his mouth briefly, as if contemplating something.“Even with a reputation like mine?”





	Proving It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Доказать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970136) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



It would be a quiet, even peaceful, evening on the Falcon if Lando was a more humble man, and if Han wasn’t so completely easy to rile up. Instead, their loud arguing echoes through the familiar corridors, only fueled by some Coruscanti whiskey they stole from their last job. Tonight it’s not angry arguing; in fact, perhaps “arguing” isn’t even the right word. What they’re currently doing is more like boasting—loudly, brashly, and almost amiably—about their various sexual escapades.

Lando is leaning elegantly against the far wall in the lounge. Han sits across from him on the couch, legs spread in equal parts comfort and cockiness, with a socked foot up on the holo table. A few short months ago, Han’s arrogant sprawling in _his_ ship would have irritated Lando until he steered the conversation into a genuine argument, but now he simply leans back and crosses his arms as he appreciates the lines of his ( _business partner’s? friend’s?_ ) body. They’ve been at this for a while, though, and Lando's getting awfully tired of just watching and talking.

“You know,” he interrupts Han in the middle of a story about a seedy club and two twi’leks, “you can talk, and talk, and talk, but I don’t believe half the things you’re saying for even a second.”

Han raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?”

Lando smirks. “You expect me to believe you sucked off an askajian? _After_ he hydrated? Honestly, I doubt you could even shut up long enough to fit your mouth around a _human_.” He cocks his head to the side with challenge clear in his eyes, then watches Han roll his own and rub his hand over his mouth briefly, as if contemplating something.

“Even with a reputation like mine?” Han asks, and makes eye contact with Lando.

“Reputation doesn't mean much to a man who’s carried you bridal style through one of Coruscant’s fanciest bars.”

“It was one time!” Han replies exasperatedly. “And I got the whiskey out of it, so don’t act like I didn’t make it worthwhile.” Han jabs a finger at him indignantly. Lando just chuckles and shrugs.

He’s surprised when, without a word for once in his kriffing life, Han stands from the couch and swaggers over to him. He unceremoniously drops to his knees in front of Lando and looks up at him between long lashes, and _hell_ that’s a pretty sight if Lando’s ever seen one. His head starts to spin a little and he blames the whiskey, even though he knows that isn’t it.

All Lando does is watch as Han clumsily fumbles at the button of his trousers. “Admit you know all of those rumors about me are true, and we can pour some more whiskey and play a round of dejarik.” Despite the show, Han is giving Lando a way out if he wants it. Kid may be a scoundrel, but he’s a scoundrel with manners. Lando isn’t sure what to think about the warm feeling that rises in his chest at that realization.

“No way I can trust the word of a guy like you,” Lando says instead of dwelling on it. “I need proof to believe a claim as high as that.”

“Fine. Fifty credits says I give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had,” Han says as he tugs down Lando’s silky trousers and pulls out his half-hard dick.

At this point, Lando’s brain short-circuits a little and he puts most of his focus into keeping his breathing even. His heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest, it’s beating so hard, but Lando would sooner fuck a dug than let Han know that.

“A subjective bet? You’ve lost your mind, baby,” he says measuredly.

Lando’s pleased with the way he keeps his voice even until his breath catches in his throat. He has to actively keep from bucking his hips as Han takes the tip of his dick into the wet heat of his mouth and runs his tongue along the slit, humming in what sounds like agreement.

Han’s fingers are digging into Lando’s ass, kneading as Han takes Lando’s cock deeper into his mouth. Han keeps bobbing up and down along the length of him; Lando finally uncrosses his arms and reaches down to crook his fingers in Han’s wavy hair. He digs his nails into Han's scalp just enough to make him moan and open his eyes to meet Lando’s gaze between his brown lashes.

Lando smirks down at him and moves a hand to cup Han’s cheek and brush his bangs out of his face. Lando hums. “We should do this more often; it’s the only time I can get you to shut up.”

Han pinches his ass for that, and Lando bucks forward involuntarily and nearly bottoms out in his mouth. Han chokes and pulls off, glowering at Lando.

“Fuck you,” Han says, voice rough.

“Maybe next time, baby,” Lando says easily, pleased to have ruffled his partner. “Now, what was that about giving me the best blowjob I’ve ever had?”

Han glares at him, but bends to take Lando’s dick back into his mouth. He swallows him deep without warning, and it takes Lando off guard; he lets out an abrupt moan. With every bob of Han's head, Lando can feel his tongue swiping along the bottom of his shaft. The repetition of it is absolutely intoxicating.

Heat is building quickly in Lando’s stomach. Between the hot, wet glide of Han’s mouth, the sensitivity of that spot on his cock Han keeps tickling with his tongue, and the stretch of his pink lips around Lando’s dark skin, he doesn’t think he can last much longer.

Obscene noises fill the lounge, now. Lando’s grip in Han’s hair has tightened, and he must notice it because he speeds up the bobbing of his head as drool falls from his mouth.

Lando is breathing heavily and simply gripping the back of Han’s head, at this point. He’s so kriffing close—he can feel the tight heat in his abdomen coming to a crest. He briefly wonders if Han will keep sucking him through his orgasm, or if he’ll pull off, when Lando feels Han spread his asscheeks and slip the tip of his finger in his hole, unlubed.

“ _Shit_ , _Han_ ,” Lando gasps and cants his hips into Han’s hot mouth. Han hums around his cock and that’s it for Lando. He comes with a groan and, to Lando’s satisfaction, Han swallows him through it.

Han’s still tonguing the slit of his dick when Lando’s mind comes back to the present. The overstimulation hurts in the best way, and he moans as his hips twitch backwards, his body involuntarily trying to get away from the stimulation. Finally, Han pulls off, and Lando almost thinks the sight of his friend absolutely wrecked is better than the sex was. Almost.

Drool coats Han’s chin and his eyes are puffy and a little red. His lips are swollen, and all Lando wants to do is take a picture, then haul Han up by his sleeves to kiss him hard and bruise those pretty lips, as well. Instead, he brushes his fingers through Han’s disheveled bangs and slumps bonelessly against the wall he had been leaning against. Han closes his eyes at the contact and leans his head into Lando’s palm like a cat, and that’s cuter than Lando believes it has any right to be.

“So,” Han says after catching his breath for a moment, “I’ll take those fifty credits in the form of a night of drinks.” His voice is rough, and deep, and Lando never wants to forget the way it sends a flush of heat through his core, even after just having an orgasm to rival any other he’d had from a blowjob.

Lando has half a mind to tell Han to keep dreaming, but he knows the blissed-out look on his face would give away his bluffing in a second. He isn’t exactly trying to hide his tells from Han, at the moment.

“Fine,” he says defeatedly. “Bastard.”

Han laughs. “That’s how you talk to me after I suck you off? You’re more ungrateful than that koorivar on Denon who tried to shoot me after–”

“Alright, I get it,” Lando interrupts. “Fella I know owns a club in Salis D’aar. We’ll hit it tomorrow and you can drink yourself under the table. Don’t count on me helping your sorry ass to the ship again, though.”

Han rolls his eyes and moves to stand. Lando takes the opportunity to tuck himself back into his pants and straighten his shirt. As Han straightens and adjusts himself in his trousers, Lando notices a bulge and a wet spot on Han’s crotch.

“Need some help with that?” Lando asks, blatantly eyeing up his friend’s body.

“Nah, I got it,” Han says with a smirk. “I’m gonna hit the ‘fresher.” Lando frowns, irritating disappointment blooming in his chest, and Han doesn’t miss it. “Aw, don’t be so broken up about it, baby,” Han says. “There’s always tomorrow.”

“Solo, you are a bastard,” Lando says, shaking his head as he watches Han round the corner to the captain’s quarters. Han offers up a wink and a two-finger salute before he disappears from view. Meanwhile, Lando’s already picturing all the ways he’ll make Han beg after an evening of drinks and flirting tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading; i hope i did these two justice. unfortunately i am not a witty person and these two are the poster boys for witty banter, so hopefully it wasn't too ooc-sounding. comments make my day much brighter :)
> 
> AND HAPPY PRIDE, BABES!!


End file.
